Heartstrings
by Francine-Anne
Summary: ON HIATUS What would happen if the person you loved the most, left? Kaho is currently staying at the Ousaki's beachfront house between Chiba and Ichihara. Rather, her family's beachfront house. Don't understand? Explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah blah blah.....

Summary of "Is There Really A Violin Romance?":

Kahoko Hino is a 2nd year student at Seiso Academy. Her ex-boyfriend Niriya Mantako and Azuma Yunoki are trying to break Kaho and Len Tsukimori up. Aoi Kaji and Ryotarou Tsuchira are jealous of Len, but are supportive of Kaho, still loving her through thick and thin. Kazuki Hihara is still in shock and doesn't fully believe that Kaho and Len are going out.

It turns out that Kaho is Shinobu Ousaki's younger sister. Kaho's older bother is Shinobu's twin. They look exactly alike, except Satoru (Shinobu's twin) has blue eyes, not brown, like Shinobu's and doesn't have glasses.

Kazue Hino (Kaho's older sister) is four years younger than Ousaki and Satoru, who are both twenty four. Kaho is seventeen, a full three years younger than Kazue. And Hitomi Ousaki (Kaho's younger sister) is thirteen.

(If you wanna know how this family tree works, you'll have to check out the prequel, "Is There Really A Violin Romance???". It's chapter 29.)

Kaho's parents are dead as a result of a car crash when Kaho was fourteen.

If you have anymore questions, just post them as a review. I'm gonna start the story in the next chapter.

Ja ne!!!

~Franfran


	2. The AllNighter!

To clarify, this is their last night at the Ousaki Mansion. They leave tomorrow (Friday) evening.

Let the story begin!!!

Kaho sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom door, her robe wrapped tightly around her, and her hair dripping to the ground.

She gazed at the ceiling and thought, 'I wonder what Len is thinking about right now. I wonder what he's gonna do before he leaves. I wonder if he's gonna miss me...'

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around Kaho's waist.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?????" she exclaimed, twisting to see who her assailant was.

With widened eyes, she saw Len, hugging her.

Len pressed his nose into Kaho's hair, taking in a deep breath of Kaho's scent.

'Vanilla this time..... Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... This girl is driving me insane,' thought Len happily, until suddenly his mood darkened, 'What am I going to do when I leave for Vienna? I don't want to leave her here, demo, I have to in order to pursue my career as a violinist.......'

Len hugged Kaho tighter to him, trying to regain his sense of happiness again.

Len had just taken a shower as well, and was wearing his pajama pants...

And ONLY his pajama pants..

(Yes he was wearing boxers too, but you get the point.)

Len looked at Kaho with a hurt expression in his eyes when she suddenly drew away from him.

Kaho looked away from Len, blushing deeply.

Len took ahold of Kaho's shoulders and said, "Doo shimashita ka? What's wrong?"

Kaho blushed more, let her eyes flick between the floor and Len's eyes, and said, "Len, your shirt."

Len looked at Kaho as if she were insane and said, "Yeah? What about my shirt?"

Kaho blushed even harder and said, "You're not wearing one Len."

Len looked down to see his bare torso.

He blushed, swiftly released Kaho's shoulders from his grasp, and turned around.

Suddenly, Kaho began giggling.

"Nani?" Len mumbled, embarrased.

Kaho hugged Len swiftly, kissed Len on the cheek, and pushed him out of her room, promptly closing the door in his face.

(Just to clarify, Kaho has a bathroom in the room that she's staying in.)

Len stared at his girlfriend's bedroom door, and wondered, 'NANI???????'

*************

In her room, Kaho had plopped down on the bed, now in her pale yellow and pink pajamas.....

She grabbed a pillow, sat up, and squeezed it happily, thinking about Len.

She scrunched up her nose, squeezed her eyes shut, and grinned.

'He's so SWEET,' thought Kaho.

Hitomi walked out of the bathroom, (she had walked in the room and into the bathroom moments after Len had been pushed out of the room) and cocked her head to the side, looking at the odd look on her sister's face.

"Kaho-neesan???? Are you alright," asked Hitomi, a concerned look on her face.

Kaho stood up in shock, hiding the pillow behind her back.

"Nande, Hitomi-chan," blushed Kaho.

Hitomi grinned.

"OK," she said, grabbing Kaho's wrist opening the door, and dragging Kaho to the living room.

"Let's go. Everyone's waiting."

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhh?????" exclaimed Kaho as the was pulled out the door, through the hallway, and down the stairs.

Downstairs, all the girls were huddled in their pajamas by the fireplace, having their hair either up in ponytails, buns, towels, or just down (if they had really short hair, like Fuyuumi).

The guys were all lounging in or beside the couches, muttering to one another, and occasionally glancing over at the girls.

Well, all the guys except for one. Len was leaning against the wall by himself, waiting for Kaho.

As soon as Hitomi and Kaho got down the stairs, Hitomi saw Len and grinned.

She released Kaho's wrist, and pushed her in Len's direction.

Kaho stumbled, and began falling.

Just barely in time, Len rushes to catch her, and succeeds.

The position the couple is in though, is slightly awkward.

Len caught Kaho so that his right hand is behind her head, and his left on her waist, and he's bent down so that his face in centimeters away from Kaho's.

'He's so CUTE when he has that concerned expression on his face,' thought Kaho, blushing beet red.

'Her face is red! Is she okay? Did i catch her wrong?," Len did a mental check and found nothing wrong.

Luckily for the cute couple, Hitomi was as quick-witted as ever at that moment, so she quickly ran back upstairs while Kaho was in Len's arms, grabbed Kaho's violin and bow, ran back down the stairs, and began playing the violin rendition of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Kaho craned her head up to see what was happening, just as Len looked down, causing their lips to crash together accidentally.

Both were shocked at this development, but after a few moments, they got used to the idea, and Len helped Kaho up, their lips still attached.

Once in a more comfortable position, Kaho tilted her head to deepen the kiss, as did Len, giving everyone the perfect view of them sucking face.

'My heart is beating like crazy,' thought Kaho, not noticing that the whole orchestra was watching her hand her boyfriend make out, a red tinge creeping onto her cheeks.

'How can she do this to me,' thought Len, a pale pink touching his cheeks as well, 'She drives me INSANE!'

Finally, Len and Kaho broke apart for air, both breathing heavily.

After a moment of stunned silence, almost everyone began cheering.

Beside the fireplace, Shimizu and Shouko were holding hands.

For once, he was actually and his eyes were gleaming with happiness as he gazed at Shouko.

Shimizu leaned in and kissed Shouko on the cheek, causing her to blush, and look at him.

She smiled a little, and Shimizu gazed at her more, until their eyes finally broke contact to congratulate their upperclassmen.

Aoi and Azuma's fists were clenched tightly.

Azuma had a scowl on his face, while Aoi managed to muster a half-smile.

Ryou and Kazuki were both cheering, which was the only thing they know how to do in order to keep themselves from crying.

At that point, one thought was unanimous within Kazuki's, Ryou's, Aoi's and Azuma's minds.

'Why didn't she choose me?'

But one person was cheering for a different reason.

Amou was clutching her cameras to her chest, and jumping up and down, thinking, 'Arigatoo Kami-sama for giving me enough time to be able to take that with BOTH my original camera and my Polaroid!!!!!!! THIS IS PRICELESS!!!!! Front page article here we come!!!!!!'

**********

Around thirteen minutes later, everyone was seated on the ground, the couches and coffee tables moved out of the way, and everyone comfortable on the thick carpet in a boy-girl-boy-girl seating arrangement.

Kaho, who was seated between Len and Shimizu stood up and said, "We'll now begin the game of truth or dare. You MST answer these questions truthfully, otherwise, you'll be forced to tell us TWO questions of our asking. If those answers are untruthful, we'll keep doubling the questions. OH, and one last thing. You MUST ask 'truth or dare' from someone from the other gender. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll start off asking a question," said Kaho.

She walked to the center of the circle, and spun the empty glass coke bottle.

It landed on Aoi.

"Kaji-kun!" exclaimed Kaho, "Truth or dare?".

Aoi grinned, "Truth. Shoot away Kaho-chan."

Kaho sat back down between Len and Shimizu, cupped her fist beneath her chin, and was stuck in that position for several seconds until Amou stepped up and asked, "Kaho-chan, can I ask this question? Onegai-shimas?"

Kaho smiled and nodded.

Amou turned to Kaji and asked, her pen and notebook at the ready, "Kaji Aoi, do you still have feelings for Hino Kahoko?"

Aoi's eyes widened, taken by surprise at this straightforward question.

Suddenly his expression relaxed and he cleared his voice and said, "Hai, Amou-san. I DO have feelings for Kaho-chan."

Everyone began murmuring, and Len stiffened as Kaho blushed beet red.

Amou turned to Aoi and asked, "Will you expand on this subject?"

He turned to Amou, gave her a look that would be enough to make the oceans dry up, and said, "No. I am not willing to expand upon this matter. I believe it is now my turn to spin the bottle."

Aoi got up, walked to the center of the circle, sat down, and spun the bottle.

The bottle spun.

And spun.

And spun some more.

Until it finally landed on Hitomi.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed.

Kazuki laughed.

"You and Kaho-chan share the same characteristics Hitomi-chan... I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you were sisters," he grinned.

Kaho and Hitomi looked sharply at each other and back at him.

Hitomi laughed weakly and said, "What are you talking about??? Let's get back to the game, ne Hihara-sempai?"

Throughout the proceedings, Azuma looked between Hitomi and Kaho, and Kazuki with a raised brow.

'Something's going on here,' he thought, 'And I'm gonna find out what.'

Kazuki, not knowing what was going on, nodded happily and said, "Hai Hitomi-chan!"

Aoi smiled at Hitomi.

"Truth or dare Hitomi-chan?" he asked.

"Uhhhhhh," said Hitomi trying to stall for time...

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... I think I'll go with, with, with, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she stammered.

"JUST PICK ONE ALREADY" exclaimed Amou.

Hitomi sighed.

"Truth," she said.

Aoi placed his hand on his chin and said, "What to ask now? Basically you have to tell us anything we ask, and we know barely anything about you..."

Hitomi flushed.

Suddenly Aoi grinned.

"Hitomi-chan?"

"Hai Kaji-sempai?" responded Hitomi carefully.

"Why did you send for all of Seisou's orchestra to come here? What will you gain from us being here?? What's the real reason that we're here?" asked Aoi.

Hitomi smiled in relief.

"That's easy Kaji-sempai. You're all here because it's finally time for me to choose the instrument that I'm going to be playing permanently. I decided that the best way to choose an instrument would be to see the actual people that play the instruments rather than staring at a bunch of dusty old instruments in glass display cases in some museum. So i asked Onii-san to pull some strings and let the Seisou orchestra come visit us," she grinned.

Suddenly Amou spoke up.

"But why the Seisou orchestra Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi grinned even wider and said, "Because Onii-san said that you guys were an exceptional orchestra, and he wanted to see some of his friends that were in the orchestra again."

Kaho smiled at this and said, "Isn't it time to get on with the game? We're wasting precious moonlight here, c'mon!"

Hitomi smiled gratefully at Kaho.

Hitomi walked to the center of the circle, and spun the bottle.

It landed on.........................

Azuma.

Hitomi had a strained smile on her face as she said, "It looks like it's your turn now Yunoki-sempai."

One of his trademark princely smiles was on his face as Azuma said, "Of course Hitomi-chan. I'll take truth please?"

Hitomi smiled graciously back at him and asked, "Why do you keep on trying to break Kaho-san and Tsukimori-sempai up?"

Azuma's smile was wiped off his face.

A scowl engulfed his princely features as he said, "Please ask a different question."

Amou grinned and thought, 'We have the evil bastard cornered now. He's going down!'

She spoke up and said sweetly, "But it's simply a GAME Yunok-sempai. Surely you don't mind answering."

Azuma glared at Amou.

"Answer the question please," prodded Hitomi.

Yunoki stood up, glared at everyone in the room, and said, "Because that annoying smile of hers somehow manages to make me feel better whenever i see it. Because HE doesn't deserve her. Because i can offer her so much more."

And he murmured this so only KAho could hear, "And because I love her."

Kaho's eyes widened as Azuma turned around and walked up the stairway.

Only she could see that a single tear streaked down his face and fell to the ground.

"Well, that was interesting. But I suggest that we conclude this game for the time being and do something a bit more interesting," suggested Amou to split the silence.

Kaho smiled gratefully at Amou and said, "I think Hitomi should pick the next activity."

Hitomi nodded at Kaho and said, "Hai Kaho-san."

She walked over to a large DVD case, and began searching for something.

A few moments later, Hitomi suddenly exclaimed, "SUGOI!!!!! WE STILL HAVE IT!!!!!"

"Nani?" asked Amou, immediately curious.

Hitomi held up the video for everyone to see.

"Pride and Prejudice," read Kaho, "Is that based on the book by Jane Austen????"

"Sugoi Kaho-san!!!!! Hai! It's my favoritest movie in the entire world!!!"

Hitomi looked around the room and began giggling.

"And since all of you guys are pulling an all nighter, and have nothing better to do, you all have to watch it with me!!!!!"

The guys started groaning almost immediately.

'Great, just great,' thought Ryo, 'A sappy, romantic movie.'

'This sucks,' thought Len, 'But then again, if I get to sit next to Kaho, and we get to cuddle during the romantic parts of the movie, which will probably be the whole thing, then it will all be worth it!!!!!!'

'Uh oh,' thought Hitomi, seeing the hormone-full glint in Len's eyes, 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Oh well, to late to change it now.'

She skipped happily over to the blu-ray player, inserted the disc, and skipped happily back to her seat at Kaho's right.

As soon as everyone was seated, Len was at Kaho's left, and at the end of the couch, Hitomi at Kaho's right, Shimizu next to Hitomi, Fuyuumi next to Shimizu, then Kazuki, then Ryo, then Amou, then Aoi, then Kazuo (Len's cousin), and everyone else was seated on the floor...

*************

Around 2 hours later:

Kaho yawned, stood up, and stretched, Hitomi following.

"I'll get the movie out of the DVD player," said Hitomi.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaai," said Kaho, still stretching.

Hitomi smiled at her older sister, and walked over to the Blu-Ray player, and took out the DVD.

Everybody began standing up slowly, and several of the boys, (namely Ryo, Kazuki, Len, Kazuo, Keiichi and Azuma [he had snuck back into the living room in the middle of the credits]) were sniffling and wiping away tears from their eyes.

"Minna-san, are you still awake?" questioned Kaho.

"Hai," said everyone sleepily.

Hitomi returned to Kaho's side.

"Everybody sounds so tired!!! Come on, let's go into the kitchen. We'll make onigiri, tea, and coffee for those who want it," suggested Hitomi.

At the mention of the word 'kitchen', Kazuki's face lit up.

"HAI HITOMI-CHAN!!!!! LET'S GO!" he exclaimed joyfully.

Kaho smiled at her sempai's foolishness, and followed Hitomi into the kitchen.

(That's all for now folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter. :) And I'll try to update soon, so please don't freak out. Ja ne! ~Franfran)


	3. Foam?

(Another clarifier: The only people that know that Kaho is Shinobu's younger sister is Amou, HItomi, and Len. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.)

Around half an hour after Hitomi and Kaho entered the kitchen:

"Itadakimasu!" cried Kazuki as he grabbed the onigiri and cookies.

Kaho looked confusedly at Hitomi.

"Where did those cookies come from anyway," she asked.

Hitomi grinned.

"You saw that huge door in the pack of the pantry, right? That's a freezer. We had excess cookie dough, and Onii-san and I won't be able to finish all of it..." she explained.

Kaho nodded in understanding.

"Onii-san, Satoru-san, never did enjoy sweets too much anyway. He always said that after eating sweets, he had to eat salty food as well to 'balance out the taste'." said Kaho.

Hitomi opened a drawer and began pulling out mugs while nodding along to what Kaho was saying.

Kaho grabbed the teapots (they had to make tea for the whole orchestra. They needed more than one teapot.) and began filling the cups.

She handed one to Kazuki and spread the rest out on the table.

Hitomi disappeared into the pantry and pulled out a package of foam cups.

Kaho grabbed the coffee pots as well, and spread the cups of coffee out on the counter as well.

Len walked up to the two girls and asked, "What can I do to help?"

Kaho smiled gratefully at him and said, "Could you put these plates of onigiri out on the counter??? I need to pull the cookies out of the oven."

Len gave Kaho a small smile and kissed her forehead, and said, "Of course."

At that, Kaho blushed deep red.

Hitomi looked quizzically at her older sister.

"KAHO-SAN!!!!! Hurry up!!!!! Our cookies are burning!!!!!!!"

Kaho was snapped out of her reverie and began pulling the batches of cookies out of the oven.

Soon enough, everyone was seated at the counter, chewing on their onigiri and sipping on either their coffee or their tea.

Fuyuumi walked up to the two and quietly said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to help as well."

Kaho smiled and said, "Of course Fuyuumi-chan. Why don't you help me wash these plates???"

Kazuki had finished all his food already (three servings of food!!!) and was looking at the odd combination of Hitomi, Kaho, Fuyuumi, and Len.

He looked towards the sink and saw that the dishes were piled high.

He quickly jumped off his stool, over the counter, grabbed the sponge out of Kaho's hands, and began scrubbing the dishes.

He turned to her, grinned and said, "You can't do ALL the work you know."

Kaho smiled in gratitude.

"Arigatou Hihara-sempai!"

Kazuki nodded in response, turned to Ryo who was chatting away with Aoi, Amou, Shoko and Keiichi and said, "Minna-san, let's help Kaho-chan out, ne? It's not fair to let her and Hitomi-chan do all the work. Let's get crackin!"

Ryo looked at Amou and sniggered.

"Who says 'crackin' anymore???" he smirked.

Amou looked at Ryo with a glint in her eyes.

"Let's help clean up, ne Ryo-kun?"

Ryo shook his head and said, "Hai, hai Nami-san."

Keiichi and Shoko stood up and walked over to Kazuki.

"Hihara-sempai," said Keiichi sleepily, "Doesn't Hitomi-chan have a dishwasher???"

Kazuki's eyes widened to their fullest extent.

He smacked a soapy hand against his forehead and said, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Kaho turned around, goggled at the bubbles running down her sempai's face, and said, "Didn't you know???"

Kazuki shook his head.

Kaho giigled and said," It's that silver shiny contraption right next to the spice cabinet."

"So THAT'S what that was," Kazuki exclaimed.

Hitomi looked at Kazuki with an eyebrow raised.

"DUH" she said, a small smile on her face.

Kazuki blushed, embarrased that he was being made fun of in front of Kaho.

Keiichi and Shoko began helping Kazuki load the dirty and soapy dishes into the dishwasher.

*************

Around thirteen minutes later:

Kaho heard a bubbling noise coming from somewhere.

She was at the counter, picking up the dirty dishes, and she turned around, looking for the source of the sound.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"

Hitomi, Ryo, Kazuki, Shoko, and Keiichi spun around and slipped on the ground.

"HIHARA-SEMPAI!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO!?!??!?!?!" exclaimed Kaho.

Bubbled were oozing out of the dishwasher, and they were quickly covering the ground...

Kazuki's eyes widened.

"GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN!" he exclaimed, his head bowed.

Suddenly, Kazuki felt something wet hit the top of his head.

He straightened up, as his hand immediately went to the top of his head.

He looked up to see Kaho with a huge grin on her face, and a soapy hand.

Kazuki brought his hand down from the top of his head, to see a huge glob of bubbles on it.

His jaw dropped to the ground (anime style).

He suddenly grinned, crouched down, grabbed handfuls of bubbly detergent, which, by now, was all over the ground.

Kazuki stood up, and flung the foam.

The shot hit Hitomi directly in the face.

While her mouth was open due to her laughing.

The other shot wasn't as lucky.

It hit Ryo right in the back of the head.

While he was arguing with Len.

Causing the parts that didn't hit Ryo to go flying off into Len's face.

At this point, Amou had pulled out her camera, and was taking shots of all the people that had foam on themselves.

Unfortunately for her, this means that while she was busy shooting pictures of Len covered in foam, she didn't notice Hitomi, who was behind her.

Hitomi pulled back the collar of Amou's shirt, and dumped cold, soapy water down her back.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" screamed Amou, a huge grin on her face, "I'm going to get you for that!!!!!!!!! That's right Hitomi-chan! You'd better run!!!"

Hitomi attempted to sprint across the floor to safety, but karma seemed to bite her in the butt.

It seeme that Hitomi had forgotten that the ground was covered in detergenty foam.

Meaning that the ground was very slippery.

Meaning that instead of sprinting off, she took a couple steps forward, slipped, fell, and slid across the floor into Aoi, who happened not to be looking at her, so that they collided, and Aoi fell to the ground, causing him to slide into Kazuki who then got a face full of bubbles.

Kaho's laughter at that point was infectious, and soon had everyone either laughing or smiling slightly (Len) at the situation.

Soon enough, everyone was flinging soap.

Except for Azuma, that is.

He was off to the side, excluded from all the fun.

That is, until Kaho slipped.

And slid.

Over to him.

When the then extended a hand to her.

And pulled her up.

And Len had to come over and rescue his beloved girlfriend from the evil clutches of the purple-haired idiot.

But he wasn't looking at where he was going.

So he slipped as well.

And slid over to the other side of the room, and smashed into Shoko, who was valiantly trying to clean up the mess.

Shoko began falling, her hand outstretched, and a small scream was released from her lips.

Suddenly, Keiichi appeared in front of her, and caught her hand, catching her, and pulling her back up.....

As soon as she was standing safely again with a huge blush on her face, Keiichi offered a hand to Len, and pulled him up to safety.

Len nodded curtly to Keiichi in gratitude.

Keiichi smiled sleepily in reply.

He walked over to a table, sat down, and lay his head down on his arms, Shoko followed him, and sat next to him, smiling at her friends, but staying with Keiichi all the same.

Len was still standing where Keiichi and Shoko left him, which happened to be by the sink.

He turned around, and began rinsing the soap bubbles off his arms with the detachable water-squirter-gun-thingy.

Suddenly, his eyes widened.

'Payback,' he thought, 'This should be a good enough shot at revenge towards Yunoki-sempai. PLUS, i get to see Kaho-chan in a wet shirt. IIE! BAD LEN! BAD LEN! BAD BAD BAD!!!!!!! But still, that WOULD be pretty hot...... BAD! BAD! BAD!!!'

As Len began mentally smacking himself, he dried his arms, picked up the water-squirter-thingy, made sure that the water was on full pressure, and pulled back the switch, aiming it at Azuma.

Unfortunately, Len had forgotten to choose which setting to put the spray on.

Meaning that he had left it on "shower".

Everybody got SOAKED through.

Even the girls, much to the guys' delight.

Nothing pleased their hormonal minds more than seeing the girls in soaked shirts.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as they were sprayed with cold water.

They all turned to look at Len in unison.....

Their jaws had dropped in shock, and their eyes were as large as dinner plates.

Fortunately, for Kaho, Azuma's state of shock caused his grip on her to loosen, allowing Kaho to break free, and run/slide on the slippery tiles over to Len, getting herself drenched in the process.

Unfortunately though, Kaho seemed to be even more clumsy than usual, and slipped, and as her feet collided with Len's, he fell as well.

In the end, they ended up in a most compromising situation.

Kaho was on the floor, surrounded by the foam, and Len was on top of her, his face inches from hers.

Kaho blushed.

"Onegaishimas, Len-kun, could you get off me?," she asked.

Len's cheeks flushed a pale pink.

He kissed her cheek almost indiscernibly, and stood up, extending a hand to Kaho.

"Gomene Kaho-chan," he said.

Kaho shook her head, "It's okay, it was an accident after all, ne Len-kun?"

Len nodded curtly.

"WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned around to see who had made the loud sound.

They all saw Kazuki, wearing plastic covers over his feet, sliding over the foam.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he exclaimed, crashing into a wall.

A glass vase toppled off a table close by and shattered on the ground.

His head was on the ground, his legs on the wall...

"Hehehe," he laughed nervously, "Gomene Hitomi-chan."

Hitomi giggled.

She picked up a bunch of foam, walked over to Kazuki, and smeared it in his hair.

"It's okay," she smiled, "We're even now."

She helped Kazuki up and said, "You guys go get cleaned up. Kaho-sempai, Tsukimori-sempai, Tsuchira-sempai, and Amou-sempai will stay here and help me clean this up."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" exclaimed Kaho.

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!" exclaimed Amou and Ryo in unison.

Len simply nodded.

Hitomi smiled.

"C'mon. This mess isn't gonna clean itself!" she grinned.

She walked into a closet, and pulled out a bunch of mops.

She tossed one to Kazuki, one to Len, one to Ryo, and one to Kaho, keeping one for herself.

Laughingly, she said, "Race you!" as she sped across the kitchen, successfully mopping up some of the foam.

Kaho giggled.

"I don't know about you, but that looks like fun," she exclaimed, taking off after her sister.


	4. Waltzes

"Now for Hihara Kazuki's performance, Gavotte, by Gossec!" exclaimed Hitomi.

Everyone was joined in one of the Ousaki mansion's excessively large soundproof rooms.

At that moment, they were participating in a little contest that Hitomi had thought up after they had finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Kazuki pulled out his trumpet from its case (everyone had conveniently brought their instruments, except for Ryo, who couldn't really have brought his instrument. Let's just say that the bus was excessively big and was designed especially for band trips.).

He looked at everyone, excitement twinkling in his eyes, "Arigatou minna-san," he said, "I hope you enjoy this piece!"

He placed his trumpet to his lips, and began playing.

Almost immediately the happiness portrayed in Kazuki's playing had everyone grinning, well, except for Len (he was smiling faintly).

Len glanced over at Kaho.

Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning against the couch, slumped in a mixture of tiredness and relaxedness.

'She looks so peaceful,' thought Len, 'I hate that I'm going to have to leave her here... What am I going to do when I leave for Vienna?'

Len snaked his arm around Kaho's waist and kissed her forehead just as Kazuki's song ended.

Everyone erupted into applause, and Kaho's eyes opened in surprise.

She looked into Len's eyes, searching, but all she saw was a small twinkle of happiness.

"Thank-you Hihara-sempai for that wonderful piece. Next up is Tsuchira Ryotaro playing The Beautiful Blue Danube by Strauss," said Hitomi.

Ryo stepped up to the Bosendofer concert grand, cracked his knuckles, gently placed his fingers on the right keys, winked at his audience, and began playing.

Amou pulled out her camera, as she had with Kazuki, and began snapping photos, not bothering with her recorder, since it was already on the tripod and had been recording the whole thing.

Amazingly, Shimizu Keiichi was the only one that was fully awake, since he was accustomed to staying up all night playing his cello.

He stood, and extended his hand to Fuyuumi Shoko.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Shoko blushed rose red and nodded shyly.

She stood, placed her right hand in Keiichi's and the other on his shoulder.

Keiichi placed his right hand on Shoko's waist, blushing slightly, and lightly squuezed her hand.

Off they danced throughout the room, only seeing each other, stars in their eyes, and forgetting that everyone else existed.

Kaji Aoi laughed and extended his hand to Hitomi, not wanting her to feel left out.

She giggled and took his hand, and off they spun as well.

Soon, almost every couple was up dancing. Those who weren't were either sleeping, hiding, taking pictures (Amou Nami), or asking their partners to dance at that very moment.

Len stood up, and extended his hand to Kaho.

Instead of saying anything, Len simply looked into Kaho's eyes, smiling gently.

Kaho nodded, and stood up, feeling silly as she waltzed in her pajamas.

Amou was giggling with glee.

'Wait until Misa Hamai-san sees this! She'll DEFINITELY give me those photos of baby Len then!' she thought evilly, a grin plastered on her face.

Suddenly, a soft pitter-pattering was heard on the windows.

Everyone rushed to see what was happening.

"It's raining!" exclaimed Kazuki.

"No, Really?" said Amou sarcastically.

Hihara blushed in embarrassment.

A distant rumbling was heard, accompanied by a flash of light.

Kaho, who was standing next to a window away from the rest of the group, cringed back from the glass, and right into Len.

She turned, looked up at him in surprise, and then clung to him, burying her face in his white pajama t-shirt.

Len's arms encircled her hesitantly, and drew her close to him, one hand on the nape of her neck, the other around her waist.

Amou discreetly took several pictures with her camera, making a mental note to upload them to her computer while everyone was asleep.

All the boys (except Keiichi, he was busy comforting Shoko) looked at Len jealously, wishing that they were in his position, and not him.

As for Len, at that moment, there couldn't have been a happier person on Earth.

Even though he didn't show it, Len was happy that he was still able to hold Kaho in his arms.

'I won't be able to do this when I go to Vienna,' he thought sadly.

The rain gradually lessened, and eventually came to a full stop.

The clouds parted, and gave way to a beautiful curtain of stars.

Suddenly, Kaho went up on her tiptoes, and kissed Len's cheek.

Realizing what she had done, she turned look out at the stars, and blushed, still in his arms, which were now around her waist.

Len turned a light shade of pink at looked down at the redhead in his arms.

'Nani?' he thought, 'What just happened?'

He rested his chin on the top of her chin.

"BANZAI!"

Everyone suddenly turns around, only to get a face full of pillow.

"Think fast minna-san!" cries Hitomi, throwing pillows at everyone.

Len quickly whirls Kaho around, letting the pillow hit his back instead of Kaho.

He caught both pillows before they hit the ground, handed one to Kaho, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the fray.

Suddenly, they were forced apart, and it was every person for themselves.

Kaho ducked, twisted, and spun away from all the pillows aimed at her, safely dodging them.

She eventually reached the edge of the tumult, huffing and puffing, and a smile as large as Jupiter on her face.

Unfortunately for her though, a bunch of Len's fangirls happened to find her.

"NYAAAA!" they screamed, rushing towards the girl that took their Ice Prince away from them.

Usually, under normal circumstances, Len would have rushed to Kaho's aid.

But then again, that would have been impossible, considering the fact that he was surrounded by Kaho's fanboys.

So, whilst the two were battling to save their lives, the others were just having fun...

Before they even knew it, the sun had risen, and everyone was collapsed on the ground, either sitting, or laying down on the pillows that they had been hitting each other with.

Hitomi looked sleepily up at her onee-san, who sleeping gently in Len's arms on the couch, and enjoying every moment of it.

'They look so happy,' she thought, a smile brushing her face, 'I hope they can stay like that forever.'

A loud clanging noise came from the doorway.

Everyone started, looking at the location of the noise with a shocked expression on their faces.

There, Hitomi's, Shinobu's and Kaho's grandpa was seen, holding a ladle in one hand, and a pot in the other.

Behind him, Shinobu was smiling with an amused look on HIS face.

"Time to get up," exclaimed the old man, a huge grin on his face.

"Ojisan," whined Hitomi, "We're still tired, please give us another half-hour."

Everyone sleepily murmured their agreement.

"Nonsense!" cried a loud and familiar voice.

Len woke up immediately and looked up in shock.

Kaho sleepily woke from Len's sharp reaction, and looked at the source of the sound that had destroyed her tranquility.


	5. Daybreak

"MISA HAMAI-SAN?" exclaimed over half of the orchestra, including Kaho.

"Ohayo, minna," Misa grinned. She looked down at her son, who was still holding Kaho gently in his arms.

'They look so ADORABLE together,' she thought happily.

A twinkle appeared in her eyes as she tried to scold those who were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"You all should be ashamed!," she scolded, trying very hard not to burst into laughter, "Your bus is leaving at seven! You all have to be back in school by third period, or you won't be able to collect the assignments that you missed this week!"

Everybody jolted awake at the pianist's words. They nodded soberly when they realized their break from school was over.

"Hai, Hamai-san," they all said sadly, their heads hanging low.

Finally, Misa couldn't take it any longer, and burst into a fit of giggles.

Everyone's heads whipped up to see the usually elegant and composed powder blue- haired pianist giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Amou-chan," Misa gasped, "Your camera, please?"

Amous nearly skipped with glee to Misa. "Here you go, Misa-san," she giggled, finally understanding why Misa was so giddy.

Amous sent a knowing wink to Shinobu, who was leaning against one of the drapes that hung beside large windows that looked over the Ousaki family's estate.

Shinobu smiled and nodded back at Amou, both waiting to see Misa's reaction to the pictures.

Misa put a serious face on as she turned to Shinobu.

"Do you have a projector in this room," she inquired, "This screen is much too small to see these magnificent pictures.

Misa's praise of Amou's pictures made the schoolgirl blush, pleased to know that perhaps the best pianist in the world appreciated her skill with a camera.

Shinobu wiped the amused look off his face and nodded, a serious look on his countenance as well.

"The button to drop it down from the ceiling is next to the wireless microphone stand. By the podium? Yes, yes, there. Just press that green button, and take the picture card out of the camera, Nami-chan, help her, won't you? Yes, put the card in there, and wait for the projector to warm up," Shinobu instructed as Misa and Amou attempted to put the pictures up in the screen.

"Nami-chan, take the microphone, and explain what we're looking at as we look at the pictures, ne?" asked Misa politely.

'These pictures are GOLD! I can't wait to see the look on Lenny-chan's face when he sees them up on the screen,' Misa thought giddily.

Jun suddenly appeared at Misa's side, his long, slender violinist's fingers wrapping around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Hello, honey," Misa smiled sweetly up at Jun, "What took you so long to get here?"

Jun's right hand went into his hair as he smiled sheepishly... "A-anou... You see, kinda got lost... I was saved by Hiroki-san... Apparently he wanted to grab something to eat before coming down to bid farewell to his long-lost grand-daughter."

Misa's eyes widened.

"Nani? Did you just say newly discovered granddaughter? WHAT! WHO! WHEN!"

Jun chuckled at his wife's shock.

"I'll explain in a little bit," he murmured into his wife's hair, "In the meantime, let's just enjoy this slideshow, ne?"

Misa frowned slightly at her husband, but after realizing that he wasn't going to offer an explanation until after the slideshow, she sighed and gave up.

"Fine," she huffed.

Jun smiled into Misa's hair.

'I'm so lucky to have this woman,' he thought, pulling her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her waist.

Most of the girls in the orchestra were looking at the oh-so-kawaii married couple...

Amou herself couldn't resist and snapped a few pictures of them on her digital camera. (She happened to have an extra memory card.)

"OKAAAAAAAY! Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Be prepared to see these wonderful pictures that I have so graciously taken to commemorate this oh-so wonderful trip to the oh-so generous Ousaki family's estate!" exclaimed Amou after she had finished snapping pictures of the loving married couple.

"First picture! This here is a picture of Hihara-sempai snoring on the bus trip here!" Amou giggled, recalling how Hihara's snores blended in with the bus' engine.

"EHHHHHHHHH! NAMI-CHAN! NEXT PICTURE! NEXT PICTURE!" Hihara exclaimed in shock, fully awake at this point.

Amou giggled some more, and nodded.

"Hai, hai, Hihara-sempai, as you wish."

Amou pushed a button on the remote that controlled the projector.

"Next picture," she grinned, "This here is a picture of Kaho-chan sleeping on Tsukimori-kun on the bus ride here. Notice how his arm is wrapped around her waist, and how Kaho-chan is wearing Tsukimori-kun's jacket."

As Amou went on to describe the picture, Jun looked from his wife, to the picture that was projected onto the screen, back and forth.

"You saw that picture, and you insisted that this be projected onto the screen?" he asked his wife, a smirk on his face.

Misa only smiled up at her husband.

"There are more of these pictures to come," she grinned.

"Oh boy," Jun muttered, looking at his son.

Len, who was still holding Kaho gently in his strong arms, had a pale pink blush on his face, but that was nothing compared to the beet redness of Kaho's cheeks.

'EVERYONE'S LOOKING AT US! Amou, hurry up and change the picture!' Kaho thought, an embarrassed look on her face.

Amou grinned at the blushing duo, still snuggled up on the couch, and quickly snapped a few pictures of them before they could react.

"NEXT PICTURE!," Amou exclaimed, figuring that there were enough pictures of the couple that she didn't have to stay on this one any longer.

"This is Hihara-sempai waking up after exclaiming that "Neko-chan ate bunny-chan"...

"This is Kaho freaking out at the clothes in her duffel bag, as Tsukimori-kun looks on curiously..."

"This is Yunoki-sempai, ever the diligent student, reading up on the subject we'll be covering next week. Who knew the idol of Seiso was such a nerd? He's still a cute nerd, I'll give him that much" Amou said the last part grudgingly. She was aware of how much Azuma hurt Kaho, and Amou wasn't quite ready to forgive him for that.

All of Azuma's fangirls whipped their heads around to see his facial expression after being blatantly called a nerd.

He smiled graciously, while thinking, 'I must get that picture and delete it. I MUST.'

"This picture is of Fuyuumi-chan snuggled up to Shimizu-kun, both sleeping comfortably under a light blue blanket with chibi chicks on them." (If you've seen the anime, you'll remember the scene where a baby chick appears over Keiichi's head when he sees Kaho sleeping on the book he wanted to get.)

Shoko blushed and turned her head, hiding her face in Keiichi's shirt.

Keiichi wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her head.

'Keiichi-kun smells good,' Shoko thought, 'He smells like... Soap, and... the rosin from his bow...'

Shoko smiled into his shirt as she snuggled into his shirt even further, wrapping her arms around his waist..

Keiichi felt Shoko's arms encircle him, and he hugged her tighter.

He inhaled deeply, and his eyes widened slightly..

'She smells like maple syrup... And mint...' he thought, closing his eyes slowly, inhaling her sent again...

Amou saw this, and snapped a few pictures of this as well... 'KAWAIIII!' she thought... 'I can't wait to give them these pictures at the end of the school year!'

"THIS is a picture of Tsuchira-kun, his chin resting on his fist, gazing at the scenery..."

Ryo's fangirls melted at the sight of their idol, and most of their heads swiveled back to look at him.

Ryo was sitting in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, his right leg extended out in front of him, his left knee bent upwards, his foot planted on the ground, providing something for his left arm to rest upon.

He smiled sheepishly. 'I didn't know she snapped that picture,' he thought, 'Oh well... At least I don't look half bad...'

"This is a picture of Hikotu-kun reading... Wait a second... Kazuo-kun wears glasses! NANI!"

(Kazuo Hikotu is a middle-school friend of Kaho's... A full explanation is given in the prequel to this story, "Is There Really A Violin Romance", which explains how Kaho and Len became a couple, what happened to Kaho's parents, and the whole shebang... Read it if you want to, don't read it, it's your choice... If you're still reading this, which I hope you are, here's a spoiler. Len's future in Vienna includes Kaho. But Kaho doesn't move from Japan... Have any questions? Good.)

Kazuo blushed... "Hai... I wear reading glasses... Usually I wear contacts, but I forgot them... I always have my glasses with me though, so it's not a big deal..."

He ran a hand through his dark blue hair. Did I forget to mention that Kazuo and Len are cousins? Whoopsie. Kazuo's a couple months older, his hair is a shade darker than Len's, and his voice is deeper and "oh-so-sexy", according to his many fangirls... Oh yes. He plays the violin.

Kazuo's fangirls started squealing in delight when they saw him blushing bashfully... "Kawaii!" they squealed in undertones...

And Amou went on and on, describing the pictures one by one, and what was happening when she took them. (If you want me to explain EACH AND EVERY ONE of the pictures, there's a good deal of fluff in them, just message me, and I'll post up a chapter made up solely for the purpose of describing the pictures as vividly as possible...)

Finally, just as the grandfather chimed 6:15 AM, Amou finished going through the pictures. (Misa had woken them all up at 5:20-ish.)

The sun was already shining brightly by then, but was peeking over the clouds on the horizon like a child peeks over his blanket during a scary movie.

Misa clapped her hands together, and turned to everyone, yawning, and exclaimed, "Minna! Come on! Up, up, up! Go get packed, and let's get on the buses!"

She paused when she saw everyone's stricken faces.

You see, Amou had taken pictures of just about everybody. And while they were unaware...

So you can imagine that they had no idea how much their privacy had been violated.

Especially Len and Kaho.

It seemed that over 50% of the pictures were of them...

How much they must've enjoyed that, ne?

I'll try and update soon! :)

Ja ne for now!

~Francine-Anne


	6. New Development!

I will make this and another one of my stories combine, so you guys have the complete story.

And I'm still going to continue it, so chill.

But you'll be able to read the absolute beginning.

So ta-dah!

~Francine-Anne

P.S. It'll be called= Violin Magic


End file.
